My Boy
by FabledWarrior
Summary: -AU- Major character death. Every warrior has a story of a lifetime. Every warrior has a parent they leave behind. In a wild, wicked world, a young warrior is morned...


**Hi guys! I still live!**

**I'm really sorry about the long wait in my on-going story but things are rather chaotic where i am. I won't bore you with the details but for those of you who don't know, year 11 really isn't nice :'(**

**Anyway, plot bunnies have sort of abandoned Music of Mirkwood for the moment and instead came up with this little thing in the space of 20 mintes. **

**This is based on a poem I wrote for RE last year and can be read on my profile. Please read and review the drabble/one-shot. Hope you like it...**

**xx Nightrunner xx**

My Boy

You are my baby boy, the infant I cradled in my arms as your mother died before you, yet you had know idea. So innocent and new, you did not know how your world had shattered before it was even created. Your mother grew cold beside us next to the first of the green spring leaves. Your existance scrumpled my eternity like a ruined parchment but i felt drawn to you like a moth to a flame. You are my becon. My candle in the dark. The first of the green leaves that promised new life; your new life promised hope, _tineth las_.

You were born premature- a weak, sickly creature with emanciated limbs and gaunt, hollow cheeks; your breath rasped like autumn leaves. But somehow, you had a light in your eyes- your big blue eyes, azure like a summer sky- that shone with a will and an inner strength rarely seen in and elfling so young.

You breathed through the night.

You lived through the day.

Then the days, weeks and months to come...

It was nigh on a year when you said your first word. My heart swelled with pride at your joyful grin on pink dimpled cheeks. Azure eyes shone with mirth and a love so old beyond your years as you called me your _Ada._ Your voice, _tineth las_ is like the sweet note of larks in the gardens, so high and clear yet with an underlying wisdom that could have challenged the High Elves of old.

My darling sweet angel of the woods, who was once abhorrent to me, you complete me like no other since the death of my Faerlain. You tie me to this dying world and shine new light at its darkest shadows

My sweet _ion_, you have grown so much in the span of one thousand years and everything about you has changed. However dark the night in the woods and however bleak the days, you are still and always will be an integral part of me. You have grown so much in such a short space of time, becoming more each day the Prince you were born to be. But however old you get, I still want to shield my perfect beautiful boy from the wild wicked world.

Your warm, loving nature and innocence has no place in the workings of war...

You are all grown up now _ion nin_. A boy no longer but my son till the ending of the world. You have become the Prince you were born to be and the leader our people need. You, _ion nin_, are the hope for our people I have nurtured for many a year in the safety of my arms

I have to let you go now. We have to test if the stallion can run. We have to test if the lark can sing.

We have to see if the Prince can lead...

Before you leave, you quirk one perfectly sculped brow and your signiture smirk flashes on your fair face, you platinum blonde hair like a halo in the darkness of Mirkwood. My little angel who I cradled long ago. But as you turn your head, warrior braids swing in your waist-length tresses. The babe I sung to sleep has grown into a mighty warrior.

You could have been a gift from the Valar themselves, an ereathral angel sent to save us all. As I watch you leave for Elrond's Council, all I could think was that I had to let you go. Let the Valar's will be done, my child...

You are my son. You are MY son. I can see the pain marring your angelic features. Big blue eyes- azure like a summer sky- shone with tears. They pool unshed in your eyes, my brave strong son. Your joyful grins and dimpled cheeks are replaced by taunt grimaces and bloodied cheeks. My sweet innocent boy, you are a saviour. But you cannot save them all, little warrior.

You are my son. You WERRE my son. No more. You were the hope of the world. You were meant to be our saviour. Your were the saviour who couldn't save himself, who WOULDN'T save himself at the cost of others.

Azure blue eyes have darkened- now sapphire like the early eve. Tear still reamin unshed and glitter like the first stars in the early night, barely visable. Your hand clenches mine uncontrollably in a moment of fear. You are my baby boy again. In place of the belevolent Prince, just leader and mighty warrior, you are once more the babe who clings desperatly to life. Your voice, once melodic and richer than the lark's, rasped like dead leaves in the autumn once more.

After all, you started like this, pehaps it's right you end like this.

You call me _Ada_ in a child-like moment of desperation, but the child is gone, torn asunder by the bitterness of mortality and war. How did it come to this _ion nin, _that is should be you we already grieve for and miss. You are a wound in our hearts that will never heal.

Your body tenses. Your back arches as your last breath gurgles in your throat. Your face contorts with pain, your eyes wide with fear and horro and agony. You call for _Ada_ once more, your fingers crushing mine. A tear falls down my cheek.

I whisper in your ear '_Im meleth le, ion nin', _pouring every emotion and thought never shown to you- that now I wish I had- into that last declaration. In that last line to you, i tell you everything.

But you did not hear me. Your plea for _Ada_ to save you was your last breath and you relax back into the bed. Your hands fall limply from mine. You never heard how much I loved you and what you meant to me. Empty sapphire eyes darken one last time into the darkest navy like the deepest, darkest midnight. Tear glimmer faintly like myriad of stars in your eyes. My own tears fall like a waterfall but your shimmer lifelessly in your eyes.

Your did not weep. You were brave to the end.

My saviour. My hope. My life. My world.

My son...

I let you slumber peacefully one last time. "Rest now, little warrior."

"Rest now, _ion nin_"

And all about us, the woods whose name you bore morned for your loss...


End file.
